Bridal Style
by generationloki
Summary: Tony carries Loki bridal style after a tough day.


**A quick drabble written for my friend Autumn. Happy birthdayyyyyyyyy! 3**

* * *

Loki looked out over the Midgardian city, entranced by the twinkling lights of the many cars and buildings. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to concentrate on quelling the pain in his fractured ankle. Loki shifted and re-adjusted the crutches wedged under his armpits, slouching over again.

He had been careful not to injure himself in the many months of being an official Avenger, but this time, the Doom bots had gotten the better of him.

His ankle was throbbing and aching, but he refused the pain medication he'd been offered by the alter ego of the rage monster. It was bad enough that he'd let him plaster the thing. He was supposed to be a god, not some petty human. Loki couldn't even heal it with his magic. The Doctor of Doom had invented some kind of magic-depleting gas that the Doombots unleashed as soon as Loki was in range.

Despite this, he could feel its effects wearing off slowly and his ankle mending back together. Hopefully, by the morning, he would be able to rip off the cast and toss away the crutches.

He continued to look at the city, his eyes tracing the rows and rows of cars in the night.

Loki gasped as he felt someone grab his hips, pulling him back. He stumbled backwards and hissed in pain as he stepped onto his broken ankle. The crutches clattered to the ground with a bang!

Loki's heart was pounding, leaping into his throat as he twisted madly in the arms supporting him, trying to identify the man.

Tony Stark grinned up at him, his mouth slightly turned up at one side. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing Loki's pale swan-like neck.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, smiling. "Hello, Stark."

"Hey," Tony mumbled into the crook of his neck.

They stood together in the lounge room, staring out over New York from the top of Stark Tower.

"You did not have to save me today," Loki said, frowning. "I was perfectly fine until you came along."

Tony laughed and pulled away from Loki. "You sure there, princess?" Loki grumbled at the nickname. "I distinctly remembering you trying to fight a bot before you falling on your ass, with a broken ankle of all things, and then me having to fly in there and save you from being trampled. You're welcome, by the way."

Loki huffed and leant back in his boyfriend's arms. "If you had bothered to even wait, you would have seen that I was merely feinting injury. I was about to destroy the bot with my bare hands."

"Ah," Tony said. "So the broken bone came later then? And you had your magic?" Loki pressed his lips into a hard, thin line. "Babe, it's okay to not be strong all the time. You're allowed to be vulnerable... I love you no matter what."

"You would like me to be... vulnerable?" Tony nodded in enthusiasm. "Loki bit his lip. "Well, truth be told, my ankle is... slightly aching." His hand slightly reached down toward his cast.

Tony laughed again and buried his face in Loki's raven hair. "Is that Loki speak for "hurting like a motherfucking bitch"?"

Loki growled, "You told me to be vulnerable, Stark. That's as far as I'll go, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in our room." He tried reaching down for his wooden crutches, but Tony hauled him up by the waist instead and then lifted him into his arms, bridal style.

"Stark! What in the name of Yggdrasil are you doing?" Loki flailed in his arms. "Let me down this instant!"

Tony shook his head. "We're getting married in a month and you still call me Stark." He proceeded to walk toward their bedroom which was just around the corner from the lounge room. "Just think, after we get hitched, I get to carry you just like this."

"If you do, I will tear you limb from limb and toss them into the pits of Hel," Loki snapped, but still hooked his arms around Tony's neck. He admired the emerald-studded engagement ring on his finger and gave a small smile.

They reached the spacious bedroom and Tony let Loki down, allowing him, instead, to lean on him as he hobbled to the Californian king sized bed.

"I am still not happy with you," Loki mumbled as he huddled into the bed covers.

Tony spooned him from behind and smiled into his neck. "Sure, honey. I love you too."

Loki threaded his fingers with Tony's and pressed a kiss onto the back of his fiancé's hand.

They fell asleep that entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

Loki's prediction was right- his ankle was fully healed in only a couple days. But from then on it wasn't uncommon to see him lounging around in Tony's arms, being carried around from room to room.


End file.
